


Element of Surprise

by LadyRarity3326



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRarity3326/pseuds/LadyRarity3326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kynthia is from a distant planet, Azura is a genetic lab experiment created by Howard Stark. What will happen when they join forces with the Avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY ARCHIVES OF OUR OWN ACCOUNT! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THIS ON FANFICTION.NET THEN USE THIS LINK -> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10277581/1/Element-of-Surprise-Avengers-FanFic

~3rd Person P.O.V.~

*Planet Rùni, 500 years ago Earth Time*

Stone and palladium came tumbling down, rolling of the castle walls creating clouds of dust that choked and burned. A hurricane force of agonizing screams was almost lost in the sound the war created. A married couple, each draped in the clothes of the royal family hurried down the steps of their crumbling abode. Both were tall and fair haired with skin that shined in the moon's light. The mother held a bundle of blankets tightly to her chest. She was vaguely aware of the child's screams and more acute to the chaos happening around her. "Quintillus! We must get Kynthia to safety, the kingdom is in ruins where do we go?" The Empress's anxious voice shouted in the Emperor's ear. He was all too aware of the danger they were in. Their enemy, The Nanaea Empire, was destroying their home planet with little resistance as the attack had been a surprise.

"Below the balcony," The Emperor started, his breath quickened as he dodged falling stones. "there is a single space pod. We can set the coordinates and propel her to safety." His wife followed him with all due haste, at last they picked their way across the castle ruins to the pod the Emperor mentioned. The last remaining pod was resting among an empty line of what used to be the royal escape pods. "Those bastards! The guards must have fled the planet with the royal escape pods!" The Emperor shouted to the ruins of his castle, cursing his 'trustworthy' guards. The Empress quietly bent down and placed the screaming child in the last pod. Sadly it was only large enough for a one person flight.

"We must save the child at all costs. She is the heir to the throne and though she may not remember us, she will one day return home and build up what was lost." She prophesized.

The Emperor and his wife latched the pod closed, they set the coordinates for the nearest planet in the galaxy. Closing their eyes they propelled the pod forward using telekinetic force. Now thrust through the atmosphere of her planet in war, Kynthia, only one year old, travels to the nearest planet...Earth...

*Flashback to December, 1965*

Howard Stark was on the verge of a genetic breakthrough. He spent countless hours in the S.H.I.E.L.D. labs on his secret experiment. He was creating a baby. This baby was going to have the power to control and manipulate all natural elements. By mimicking the properties of a woman's womb he was able to create a suitable environment for a fetus to grow. He had an egg donor and to save time and money he was going to use his own sperm to fertilize the egg.

Now combining the sperm and egg he recorded the fetus's growth every day while working on a serum thats sole purpose was to provide the child with powers beyond human perception. Howard wasn't going to settle for just making artificial life, he was going for the whole shebang. He wouldn't be a Stark if he didn't.

Two months into experimentation and the baby was growing just like a regular baby would. Daily he'd record the child's progress and add a little bit of the serum into the artificial umbilical cord. What he was doing was top secret, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. knew what he was up to. He knew that if he could accomplish this it would change the way the world thinks. The child grew steadily and seemed to develop the same way a non-artificial child would. This was good, Stark was on the right track.

Seven months later the child was ready to be taken out of the tube that had supported its life for nine months. He made sure to do it gently and when the baby came out crying he was ready with a little pink blanket. He looked at the life he'd created, as the baby cried its little arms failed. Suddenly a blast of air came from nowhere. The water he had drained from the test tube came up from the drain and floated in midair. Howard looked around his room and noticed the liquid was everywhere now. The child was using her powers without even realizing it. One thought came to Howard, I've done it. I created a superhuman life!

As the years went by Howard kept the child hidden. He would know when the child was ready for presentation. For now he spent his days at the lab helping the child develop her powers. When Azura was four he knew she was ready. Azura was excited to finally leave the lab room and Howard was anxious about what his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. members might think. The main reason Howard had for doing this was his newborn son. His family needed him to provide for them, to do that he needed someone to continue his work with Azura so he could dedicate more of his time on his family.

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. accepted to test Azura every day and keep tabs on her progress while he spent time with his newborn. Howard felt a little guilty leaving the child but he knew she would be fine. Besides the child may have been his but she was just a lab experiment. Above all Howard wanted to raise a son, a boy that came from him naturally.

Howard would drop by every once in a while to check up on his first born. Azura's progress was growing as was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s audacity. He came back to find that not only had the scientists developed her powers they were performing inhumane tests on her. Tests like electrocuting her until she showed signs of being able to control the flow of energy. They also would sit her under water for days at a time to see how long she could hold her breath. Azura told Howard that she could breathe underwater and that she told the scientists that too and still they tested her and tested her. Howard could no longer watch the life he'd created be tortured by the very science it came from. So he took her away.

When Howard came home Maria was less than happy to see him with another child. She put two year old Tony down in his crib and closed the door before beginning the lecture. After Howard explained everything, Maria understood and agreed to take care of Azura.

The next few years were spent teaching and training Azura to rightfully use her powers and to control one element at a time. Howard spent most of his time with Azura, Tony was beginning to get jealous of his sister.

One night in 1985, Howard took Maria out for their anniversary, leaving Azura in charge of Tony and the house.


	2. Chapter 2

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

Honestly I don't think I couldn't be more dramatic if you tried. My name is Kynthia and maybe I'm not of this world, I don't entirely know myself. The scenario I described is only a dream I have. Sort of my imagination's way of creating a backstory for myself. You know something more exciting than being told my parents left me on the side of the road and never looked back. I like to believe I'm not of this world, that I'm special. But then again, wouldn't anyone?

My reality is that I'm just an orphan, unwanted and uncared for. Now that I'm finally old enough that doesn't matter. Living on my own was hard, when I was 18 my telekinetic powers had finally reached their peak. An accident happened and I kind of burnt down my landlords house...again. He wasn't to pleased with my excuse but I wasn't going to tell him I'm telekinetic and risk being treated like a lab experiment. Telekinetic powers as strong as mine can be hard to handle sometimes. I've been living on the road ever since. Sleeping in my car and just barely hustling enough money to pay for food.

I was blasting Back in Black on the radio as I travel the interstate to yet another town. This time I decided to go to Arizona. It's time I got away from the northern states and all their freaking snow! Yeah life couldn't be sweeter, just a telekinetic freak jamming out to AC/DC. Living life with no sense of time or purpose.

I finally got off the highway twenty minutes later, the first thing I did was find the nearest McDonalds and sit down to eat. After a few minutes I notice someone walk in who looks like she should be at a business meeting. I look out the window being careful to keep my peripheral vision on her, making it look like I'm not interested and still staying aware of my surroundings. I see the woman look around then once she sees me she makes a beeline straight for where I'm sitting. I can no longer ignore her as she sits down across from me.

The woman was drop dead gorgeous with lips that would make any man swoon over her. I instantly didn't like her, I've seen too many people like her, always snobby and self-centered. So when she sits down I was less than just startled. I was dumbfounded, who is she and why is she sitting with me?

"My name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Don't look at anyone else, just me, and close your mouth. Act like you're not so surprised to see me." This agent lady wasted no time in getting down to business. She spoke quickly but I found myself obeying what she said without thinking about it. I opened my mouth to protest but she spoke first. "I'm here on behalf of my associates, they think you'll be a valuable asset. So I'm supposed to ask you about the Avengers Initiative." I was so surprised and caught of guard by the woman suddenness that I hesitated. Romanoff must have had a mind that worked ten times faster than mine because she then told me I was able to speak as if I hadn't been before.

"Avengers Initiative?" I said slowly still on the process information step. The woman nodded and waited for me to say more. "You mean those psychos who claimed to be saving New York city yet caused millions of dollars of city damage and killed countless numbers of people doing so?"

"There was the part we saved the world from an alien invasion. Something a lot of people like to forget."

We? I thought, She talks like she's one of them… I suddenly realized who she was now the red hair gave it away, Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow. I remembered seeing her on T.V. during the attack. "That's right, you were there in New York."

"There's the bell!" Natasha exclaimed with a less than enthusiastic attitude. "Long story short we want you to be there if another alien invasion happens along."

"Why me? What could I do for you?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has had it's eye on you for a while now and we believe your telekinetic powers have a potential for something greater."

"Greater like what?" I asked, squinting my eyes suspiciously.

"Does it matter? Think about what we can offer you, a home, a bed, and meals everyday that you don't have to steal for." Natasha glanced down at my food, which I had bought with stolen money...Damn these people really have been monitoring me… "S.H.I.E.L.D. is presenting you with a better future than making a mistake along the way and ending up in jail. It'd be imprudent to refuse."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want from me exactly?"

"A chance to see how great your powers are and if there is someway to replicate them."

"In other words open the door for the possibility of a world of telekinetics?"

"You catch on quicker than your first impression suggests. Yes."

I sat back and pondered this for a moment, the idea of a actual bed and food that doesn't require me getting beat up in allies to get was tempting. I still wasn't sure I wanted my powers to be brought to light yet. "Don't worry we won't expose you to the world just yet, Not until we know what your powers can do and that you can control them." Natasha said as if reading my mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she had, from what I hear S.H.I.E.L.D. has ears everywhere and they are good at what they do.

I looked back up at Natasha, "Alright fine. As long as I'm not going to be your labrat."

"Then it's a deal." She said and got up from where she was sitting. I watched her walk out without checking to see if I was following. I stayed a moment, contemplating what I'd just agreed to. I stood up and began to follow Agent Romanoff when a thought occurred to me, Things can't get much worse than this.

~Azura's P.O.V.~

I was happily making dinner when Tony walked in and rudely nudged me making some of the food fall on the floor.

"Tony! What was that for?" I headed for the sink to wet a paper towel to clean up the mess.

"I just wanted to see why Dad loves you so much."

I looked at him from my spot on the floor, "He doesn't love me any more than he does you, you know."

"Sure seems like it." Tony said indignantly. I had just about lost my temper dealing with his attitude.

"Go to bed Tony." I sighed.

"You can't order me around!"

"Actually I can, I'm your older sister. Now go... to... bed!"

"I don't see why Dad loves you more you're just a bossy lab experiment!"

"TONY!"

"You weren't even born correctly! You're a freak of nature!" My temper snapped. I'd reached the limit with this kid. Unfortunately, I didn't realize the fire on the stove was on the ceiling now. It caught the drapes on fire. When I noticed, I tried desperately to put it out, but nothing worked the fire was spreading to quickly. Tony's continued bantering about how horrible my existence was, was not helping. I suddenly lost control. My emotions swam inside my head and took over. I stumbled over something as my headache got significantly worse. I couldn't control my feelings or my powers anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs and exploded.

Dad wasn't very happy when he got back...part of my power allows me to explode and reform again. I remember looking at Dad from my still reforming body. He must have thought that I had been destroyed by my own power. As Mom held unconscious Tony in her arms Dad looked around and called my name loudly. When I finally reformed there was not a scratch on me. I walked up to my family sheepishly. Dad was happy to see me and hugged me instantly.

"Thank god. I thought you had been killed!"

Mom looked at me with scorn, "Howard," she whispered. "She's not stable...not capable of controlling her own power..."

"What do you want me to do Maria? She's still so young!"

Maria stared him down, a silent argument went between them. Finally Dad turned to me, "Azura...I didn't want to have to do this. I'm sorry but you're not ready for this world...maybe someday we will have a better understanding of your powers...but not today."

And that's the story of how I froze to death...we'll not literally but...anyway. Dad didn't like what I'd done, after all I almost killed my little brother. So Dad froze me...for twenty-five years.


	3. Chapter 3

~3rd Person P.O.V.~

*25 Years Later*

Hidden in the basement of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York, was Azura's frozen body, perfectly preserved. She had actually been forgotten. A new S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had gotten lost while trying to find a conference room. He notified Director Fury immediately after the discovery. Azura was thawed within days of her discovery. She was walking around the headquarters after a week. She decided that she didn't want to be stuck in New York after she learned of the death of her parents. She moved out to Arizona where no one knew her. S.H.I.E.L.D. still keeping tabs on her though.

*Present Day*

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

Where Agent Romanoff took me was much more high-tech than I ever could have imagined. No wonder S.H.I.E.L.D. has eyes everywhere, this technology could probably hack into the President's smartphone! She took us on some sort of jumbo aircraft carrier on steroids. There were pilots and men in uniform everywhere. "So this is where S.H.I.E.L.D. runs its operations?" I said mostly to myself, "When did a government agency harness this kind of technology?"

Agent Romanoff laughed a bit, "You don't understand, that new smartphone everyone has, that came from S.H.I.E.L.D. We sell technology to the world, but we keep the best stuff for ourselves. And by the way this isn't S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base of operations."

"What?! It's huge I count ten small fighter planes of this thing and room to spare!"

"The inside is even more impressive." Black Widow smirked and quickened her pace. I followed her inside. Romanoff was right the inside was more impressive. It was like a life size version of Battleship. Rows of multiple people face to face typing away on back to back thirty inch computers. At the back of the room was a gargantuan windshield showing the ocean drifting away as the carrier lifted out of the water and into the ocean.

I was astounded, I'd never heard of an aircraft carrier being able to fly! My eyes grew wide and I made an audible gasp and ran to the window. Placing my hands on the cold glass I looked everywhere watching the water disappear through the clouds. I could see white-capped mountains in the distance, fog surrounding them. The whole scene was breathtaking!

~Azura's P.O.V.~

I was walking around in the mall, not really buying things. I was more or less, people watching. I hated seeing all the couples together. I accidentally almost gave my last and only boyfriend frostbite because I wasn't being careful with my powers. The less I use them, the stronger they are when I do use them. I practice here and there when I'm certain no one will get hurt.

I kept walking until I was outside of the mall looking for my car. I spotted it and started to make my way over. I kept looking over my shoulder for something, but I didn't know what. Alright, Azura, don't freak yourself out. No one is following you. I finally made it to my car, but something in my gut told me not to touch the car. I slowly backed away from it and surveyed my surroundings. I caught a glimpse of a tall man in a full face mask. He must be dying of heat with that on. I also noticed another man coming from the opposite direction. They both pulled out a gun, but I didn't want to be part of it so I turned and ran. I looked back once to see the man with the mask following me, but shooting at the other guy. He soon caught up to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled my along with him. We ran for what seemed like forever. We rounded one last corner, but my legs wouldn't let me keep going. I had collapsed onto the ground.

"Stop! I can't keep going!" I pulled the masked man back when I fell. "I don't even know who you are!"

The man removed his glasses and mask and the only thing that I noticed and held my gaze on were his striking blue eyes. "My name is James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Bucky. You are Azura Stark. I have been watching you for a while now."

"That's not creepy."

"S.H.I.E.L.D has had their eyes on both of us. It would be best to go back to New York headquarters."

"I'm not ready to go back to New York. My brother will just run me out. And why the hell are we running anyway?"

This Bucky character leaned in close to my ear. Barely a whisper he spoke, "Hydra." Before I could ask him what that was he grabbed my hand and took off running again. He practically dragged me through the streets, dodging people running past vendors. I had half a sense to look behind me but if that man from the mall was still following us I didn't want to know.

I decided to just go with it and started running so I could keep up with Bucky. "So," I started speaking in between breaths. "This Hydra, there are after us. And New York headquarters will be a safe zone?"

"Not quite, but seeing as most S.H.I.E.L.D. bases including Stark Tower, which is just crawling with security, are there...It's our best shot."

"Ok well, hate to break it to you but we're in Arizona. And New York is, oh you know, across the country!"

"We're taking a plane." Was all Bucky said as he slowed down and started to walk. Bucky and I nonchalantly walked the streets for a while until we came to a tall office building. He pulled me inside. Bucky walked me up to elevators and hit the top most floor button. Luckily no one else was in the elevator, so no one cared if I bit his head off.

"What the hell?!"

Bucky looked taken aback. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what! You and some other random guy have a shoot out next to my car then you grab my hand and drag me back to the crowded streets telling me a greek multi-headed monster is after us."

Bucky sighed, he looked like he was getting agitated. He pulled off his glove which up until now had covered a metal arm. He raised the metal hand, "This! This is why we have to run from Hydra. And they're not a greek monster they are an extensive secret organization that wants to kill everyone who opposes them! And if you haven't caught on yet I'm trying to save your life!" Bucky let his anger show, he stood close to me his nostrils flaring. I wasn't intimidated by Bucky's size. Even though he looked like he could rip my head off easily.

I couldn't control myself, I retaliated at him. This sent us both into a downward spiral, we started arguing on the elevator both our voices trying to outmatch the other. It wasn't until we heard a ding sound that we shut up and made ourselves look like normal people riding the elevator. We were half way to the top floor when it dinged, a man in a business suit came on. He didn't look dangerous, Bucky smiled at him when he got on so as not to raise suspicion. I noticed he'd covered his hand back up.

It was awkwardly silent as we rode up the elevator in silence. No one spoke and the man looked like he was trying his best not to seem uncomfortable. Finally the elevator dinged again, the man got off on the twentieth floor. Once the elevator doors were closed though Bucky and I were back to our shouting match.

Before too long though the elevator stopped at the top floor, Bucky grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the elevator. He walked me over to the stairs and dragged me to the roof. Waiting on the roof was a helicopter spinning it's propellers and ready to take off. I walked with Bucky to the helicopter, realizing that there was no way I was going to resist and walk away. But mostly because I was curious, I wanted to know where this guy wanted to take me. If it was somewhere bad, well I had my powers.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

I was lost in the world of the helicarrier as Agent Romanoff went off somewhere. I wasn't sure where but I didn't care. I began walking aimlessly around the helicarrier, just exploring. I loved to explore, especially in hotels, I couldn't count how many times I'd gotten in trouble for being somewhere I wasn't supposed to be.

The helicarrier was even more amazing from the lower levels. Hallways filled with doors which contained the control rooms for every part of the plane. Walking in the lower levels I noticed a lab of some sort, it looked important so I stepped inside.

The lab held the most intricately designed technology I'd ever seen. From this tiny room you could probably do anything, that is if I knew how to. Truth is I was never very good at science and even worse at math. Still it was interesting to look around and imagine what could be accomplished in here. Suddenly I heard the door open, a man wearing a purple button up shirt and glasses held a clipboard in his hands. He was looking over what was written on the clipboard when he noticed I was there.

"Oh, you...who are you?" He asked quietly. The man took off his glasses and set the clipboard down. He started to play with his glasses turning them over in his hands.

"Hi, my name's Kynthia!" I started thinking I probably shouldn't have been in here, but even so I smiled and held out a hand. The man shook my hand, he introduced himself as Dr. Bruce Banner. I recognized the name instantly. "Dr. Banner! I thought you were-"

"Retired?" He finished my sentences. "That's what most people think. That's what they should think, I had it broadcasted to the public. All the better to keep people away from me." Dr. Banner looked back down at his clipboard, he walked over to one of the screens and began messing with formulas and numbers.

"I-I'm sorry I barged in here like this. I was just exploring."

"Exploring? You sound like a little kid," Dr. Banner laughed a little. "How old are you."

"Old enough to be mature but still, I was curious. I guess I'll be taking my leave now." I said politely not wanting to upset him with my presence.

"Wait." Dr. Banner called back to me, I stopped on my way out the door. "You don't look like a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Why are you here?"

"Agent Romanoff thinks my powers can be of use. She said something about the Avengers Initiative."

"Avengers Initiative? Well I suppose you and I will have to get better acquainted. What...um, powers do you have." He stammered obviously uncomfortable asking.

I didn't tell him, I showed him. Before his eyes I made every stationary object in the room float in midair. Tables and tools were held suspended the clipboard hovered above Dr. Banners head. He slowly reached up and took it out of the air. I set the rest of the lab equipment down carefully exactly the way it was before.

"Impressive. How extensive are your powers?" Dr. Banner asked but didn't wait for an answer, he continued talking going off on a tangent. "I assume with telekinesis there are a lot principles applied. In order to have telekinesis you must be able to manipulate inanimate molecules. Though to a certain extent I suppose it's possible to animate all molecules everywhere. That would take some sort of activation from the cerebral cortex into the-"

"Dr. Banner." Agent Romanoff came in interrupting Dr. Banner's science speech. Just in time too I was getting a headache trying to decipher everything he just said into english. "Not everyone understands science language."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I got carried away. I've never met someone who has telekinetic powers."

"She's new to all of us. She may be the only one of her kind. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring her for a long time. Director Fury himself wanted me to take her in. Speaking of which, Fury is upstairs waiting to see you."

I blushed thinking that I was supposed to stay upstairs but I let my curiosity get the better of me. I looked at Agent Romanoff sheepishly. "Sorry, I was...exploring."

"It doesn't matter. Just follow me." Agent Romanoff said, and with a wave goodbye to Dr. Banner, she escorted me back upstairs.

Back to the main levels of the helicarrier Director Fury was waiting for me. "Agent Romanoff I see you found Mrs.- what was your last name again."

"It's hard to say," I chuckled shaking his hand and introducing myself. "My full name is Kynthia Haldis Quamara-Rose. But just Kynthia is fine."

"That's a mouthful." Fury spoke somewhat under his breath yet still audible. "So Mrs. Kynthia, my S.H.I.E.L.D. agents tell me you powers are unlike anything they've ever seen. How about a demonstration?"

"Uh, here sir?"

"Yes, right here and now. I want to see if the faith I put in you was worth it."

"Um, okay." I swallowed a little nervous. I looked around the room, everything was pretty much bolted to the floor, except for one desk that stood away from all the rest. I focused my power on this desk. I closed my eyes and pictured only the desk so I could concentrate. In my mind I saw the desk being lifted and I felt my power raising it above our heads. It wasn't until Director Fury shouted at me to stop that I opened my eyes.

When my eyes opened my concentration broke and everything I was levitating fell down. Which meant everything in the room crashed to the floor. My power must have not been focused, even Director Fury and Agent Romanoff were on the ground slowly lifting themselves up. I'd made a mess of the room. Papers littered the floor, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were scattered and glaring at me. Every desk that wasn't bolted to the floors was in a completely different position from before. I gasped.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Director Fury cut me off.

"Impressive. Your power really is something. Agent Romanoff," He turned to her. "Show Kynthia to her room. I'll have my agents come down and speak to you when you've settled in." The Directors words were...reassuring. I guess that bed and place to stay Agent Romanoff offered was not just a dream. Before Agent Romanoff led me out the door Director Fury called back to us. "Oh and Agent Kynthia, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

~Azura's P.O.V.~

"So where in New York are we landing? Stark Tower?" Please don't say Stark Tower. Please don't say-

"We're not technically landing in New York, we're more like landing above it."

"What?" I asked but was cut short before Bucky could answer. We'd been flying for a long time and now I just wanted to get off. I guess we were there because the pilot suddenly lifted us above the clouds.

"We're here." I heard the pilot announce on the headset we all had to wear. But that made no sense, there was nothing here. Nothing but clouds and air. Without warning a shape started to form in front of the helicopter. As we flew up what seemed like nothing but clouds turned into a two football field large aircraft carrier...that flew!

The pilot handed us oxygen masks that would give us air until we got into the helicarrier. He parked the helicopter with the other planes. Bucky and I hurried inside. The first thing I noticed was how high-tech everything was. This place must have the highest level of technology known to man!This is so much different from the 1980's. The first person to greet us was Director Fury himself.

"Director. You got old and lost an eye." I shook his hand and greeted him. I was used to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents seeing as I grew up with them. Director Fury always said I was too powerful for my own good, he said Stark outdid himself.

"I guess some of us don't change, it's good to see you." He returned the shake with a smile. Suddenly a girl my age, not at all a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came running up the stairs excitedly.

"Oh my gosh this place has everything! I can't believe I get my own room! Do I get to stay here as long as I want?!"

"As long as you're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Director Fury replied. The girl looked extremely excited, more so than she was before. Suddenly she noticed me and decided to introduce herself.

"Hello! My name's Kynthia who are you?"

"Azura Stark." I told her.

"Stark!" The girl stopped, she looked up at me with large eyes golden eyes. "I didn't know Mr. Stark had family?"

"Yeah, well. I don't expect him to talk about me much. We're not exactly on the best terms." I replied sheepishly looking away.

Suddenly we heard loud footsteps walking in the room a voice boomed on the loud speakers. "Does Fury just let anyone join S.H.I.E.L.D.? A party like this should have drinks. How bout it, wine, scotch, anyone." I recognized the voice before he even stepped in the room. Tony...what is he doing here?

"Mr. Stark." Fury called. "Do you make it your life goal to hack into every piece of technology I own?"

"No, yes, maybe." Tony spoke without taking a breath. "We're getting off topic. You called me here for something, what is-" Tony stopped short when he saw me. The face piece to his Iron Man suit lifted and he stared at me in surprise.

"What is she doing here?" he asked rudely, pointing at me.

"Agent Azura has had an encounter with the enemy. I asked Agent Barnes to bring her here." Up until now Bucky had been silent, when Fury mentioned him he nodded, but still stood behind everyone else.

Tony didn't look happy with Fury's answer. "I trust you two working together won't be a problem, Stark." Fury demanded rather than stated.

"You flew up here? From Stark Tower?" I spoke to him, without relaying any of my emotions into my voice.

"When the Director demanded he come to New York, I made a request that the helicarrier be parked above my tower. Aside from that," Tony began strictly business now. "You met whatever big bad wolf we're hunting down?"

At this point in the conversation Bucky spoke up speaking to Tony. "Hydra, they came back. Stronger this time."

"Cut off one head, two more will grow in its place." Tony turned to the Director next. "I'll need a lab, preferably the room I was assigned last time. I'll need room service, access to the bar, and a sexy science assistant."

"You can have the room." Fury said.

"Fair enough, you know where I'll be." Tony then left, he avoided looking at me. All the better, we never got along anyway. Suddenly, it was silent after he was gone.

"Whoa." Kynthia said, looking between me and the door Tony disappeared into. "What happened between you two?"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to relive any memory involving him, let alone with someone I just met. "Director can I expect where I'm staying to be the same."

"Yes, Agent you can leave. Now that the gangs all here we can pick up an old friend. Dismissed."

I didn't wait for a second order. Walking down the stairs to the room I had last time I was here, Kynthia caught up to me.

"Hey wait!" She called. "I'm sorry if what I said disturbed you. I was just curious."

"Yeah, well it's better that you're not." I said purposely looking away from her.

Kynthia was silent for a second but I sensed she wasn't done. "Are you his sister, or cousin maybe?"

I suppressed a sigh, "Sister...kind of."

"Kind of? How can you be kind of a sister? Either you are or you aren't."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?"

"Look we're half-siblings! Let's just go with that story. Any more questions?" I asked out of breath with one hand on the door to my room.

Kynthia opened her mouth, however thought better of it. I wasn't exactly trying to hide the fact I was annoyed. Seeing my brother brought back memories I did not want to relive. Being questioned relentlessly about it was even worse. "No." She said simply. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I-It was nice meeting you!"

I mumbled a response then opened the door to my room. It was just like before, almost like it hadn't been touched. I let out a sigh and plopped onto the bed.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

Talking with Azura proved to be less than fruitful. I tried to get to know her but I guess I pushed her too far. It was obvious her and Tony Stark didn't like each other, in fact they were almost enemies. What was this Hydra everyone was talking about? I sighed, maybe I'll find out more later. For now it's probably better if I go back to my room.

~Third Person P.O.V.~

After Tony hung his suit up he went back upstairs to where Director Fury called him. When he got back up there he found Captain Star Spangled Banner hugging Metal Arm Man.

"Look at that, bromance at its finest." He announced as he came in.

"Stark." Capsicle started. "Good to see you, same as always."

"Yeah, same." Tony shook his hand, then addressed Fury. "Why is she here?" Tony said knowing that Fury knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're referring to Stark."

"Yes you do, this was planned. The great Director Fury always has a plan. Why is she a part of it?"

"Mr. Stark if you can put aside your unreasonable hatred for a few minutes you might be able to see that Hydra is more dangerous than we know of. So having extra firepower won't be such a bad idea. And I'm sure you know your sister is more powerful than she's knows."

"Sister?" Cap questioned. "Since when?"

"She's not my real sister, that girl came from a tube!"

"Courtesy of Howard Stark, we have a super weapon that has the potential to wipe out Hydra if she chooses." Said Fury.

"That's good to have." Bucky spoke up. "Hydra grows stronger each day."

"Bucky's right, we'll need all the firepower we can get." Steve agreed as Fury turned to face the agents flying the helicarrier.

"Let's get moving! Set coördinates to D.C. We're bringing her home."


	4. Chapter 4

~Azura's P.O.V.~

I placed what little of my things I had in what I thought of as their rightful places. I was listening to some Journey and AC/DC while laying on my bed trying to catch up on today's time. I was halfway through the article about the death of my parents when someone knocked on my door. I slowly got up and answered. I met by a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Hey, Buck."

"I was, uhm, wondering if you would like to join all of us out to lunch?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his metal hand. I hadn't seen him in regular clothes and not in his uniform.

"Bucky, if you have forgotten, we are hovering over D.C."

"We're taking a quinjet down."

"Is Tony going to be there?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Most likely. It was his idea to go."

"Then I'm guessing that asking me was your idea, right?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, it was really Kynthia's idea, but they made me come ask." His eyes shifted back and forth between mine. There was silence for a good two minutes. We just stared at each other until without even thinking, we both leaned in and our lips touched. It was over about as quick as it started. "Uhm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." With that he started to back up and walk down the hall, but I had grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back in for more. The kiss got heated, but it wasn't a good thing. When Bucky pulled away so suddenly, the look on his face told me that something was wrong.

"Bucky? I'm so sorry." I noticed a small burn mark on his lip. I felt tears form in my eyes. I quickly ran back into my room and shut the door before he could say anything. I just laid back down on my bed and silently let the tears fall.

~3rd Person P.O.V.~

Bucky went back upstairs thinking about what happened with Azura. He must have been subconsciously rubbing the burn mark on his lip because Kynthia called him on it.

"What's wrong with your lip? Where's Azura did she not want to come?"

Bucky thought for a moment on the best way to answer. What would they think if he just came out and said he kissed her then she burned him. He didn't have to answer because Tony spoke up.

"Let me guess, she burned you."

"Well…" Bucky started trying not to make it sound so bad, "Yeah, actually. And I don't think she'll be joining us." Kynthia had a thoughtful look on her face, Tony's lips were pursed. Steve was the one to break the mood.

"Well, then we should head out." Everyone agreed and followed Steve. Natasha and Bruce were already in the quinjet when the others arrived. Nat was flying it with help of a co-pilot. When everyone was in, the jet descended over the District of Columbia, where formerly that'd traveled, to pick up Steve.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

All through lunch I tried to remain friendly. But in my mind I couldn't help thinking I should be somewhere else, like I didn't belong there. It's just because you don't know them yet. Sure they're famous for saving the world but...I just couldn't shake this feeling I'm needed somewhere else. For now though I dismissed the thought and tried to enjoy the lunch. In time I'd get better acquainted with everyone here.

The whole lunch was filled with questions from Bruce about my powers. The only time it stopped was when Steve or Bucky tried to break the ice with awkward interviews. Even so, I enjoyed myself, occasionally Tony would crack a joke or act all narcissistic and everyone would laugh. Despite all his questions I found that Dr. Banner and I had a lot in common. Both of us tended to avoid humans, for reasons that should be obvious. Anytime I got close to someone my powers would respond to my emotions and I'd end up hurting them.

Towards the end of the lunch when I was feeling a little more comfortable around them I opened up. It started when I used my power to throw a crumbled up napkin at Natasha. Immediately she expected it was Steve or Tony. Both of them at the same time refused that's when Nat got suspicious. In the end my giggling gave me away. Suddenly a man walked in the restaurant we were in. He had a dark sunglasses a red shirt and dark jeans. He looked around for a second, spotted us and walked towards the table.

I didn't know who this was as he sat down next to Nat. "Clint it's good to see you! You know when we're not fighting an alien army." Steve joked. The man was met with similar greetings around the table.

Nat noticed I had no idea who this was, so she introduced us. "Kyn, this is Agent Clint Barton. He's an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a part of Avengers Initiative." Clint extended a hand, I shook it and smiled.

Clint didn't say very much, I assumed he had his reasons for remaining quiet and after what happened with Azura I didn't want to pry. When the lunch was over we all stepped outside and into our respective cars to rendezvous at the quinjet.

Clint and Nat shared a car with Tony, Steve and Bucky were in a car together and Bruce and I walked towards the car we came here in. Before Bruce could even unlock the car I noticed something strange around us.

"Bruce, wait." I said, he stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I heard the concern in his voice as he automatically assumed the worst.

"Look around…" I trailed off. He looked around and noticed it too. There was almost no one on the streets, the only people who were here, besides the gang, were wearing dark sunglasses and positioned outside various cafes. The more I looked the more people I noticed sitting like that, they were all staring at us.

"This can't be good." Bruce muttered. Before we could tell the others we heard a car go by us. I had enough time to see Steve in the driver's seat as the back end exploded and the whole thing flipped over. Clint, Nat and Tony had just gotten into their car when they saw the other one explode. Clint closed the doors quickly, he stepped on the gas then positioned the car in front of Steve and Bucky's wrecked vehicle at the same time bullets rang out, shattering glass everywhere.

Dr. Banner and I dropped to the ground. The car shielded us from the bullets, while Nat, and Clint went on the offensive. I poked my head up to see Tony was doing all he can to try to free Steve and Bucky.

"Shit! Does this happen to you guys all the time?" I asked not really expecting an answer. I looked over at Banner and noticed his face. He was trying to keep himself calm but from the looks of it, it wasn't working very well.

"Bruce…" I started not knowing what to say. "Bruce, it'll be okay. Just try to stay calm…" I realized my words weren't helping when Bruce dropped his head into his hands. His nails raked the top of his head, ruffling up his hair and almost ripping skin. "Shit…" I cursed under my breath. "I don't know what to do! Just try to keep calm Bruce, I'm gonna help the others." I told him, not knowing if he'd actually heard me. I figured at least I can try to use my powers to help, the main reason though was that if Bruce was gonna hulk out I didn't really want to be a part of that.

I kept low, so my head wasn't above the cars. Clint and Natasha were shooting at the enemy with pistols, I wondered how long this could play out. I went straight for where Tony was. I watched as Tony was dragging Steve out, unconscious. "Tony! How can I help?"

Tony set Steve down and ran back to the car where Bucky lie in the passenger seat, painfully exposed to the enemy. I followed Tony and looked closer. Bucky's metal arm had gotten stuck between the frame of the car. When I got closer I heard his screams as he tried to painfully rip it out, but the metal must have been bent because it didn't budge.

"Can you get him out? I need to get to the suit, then we might have a chance to kill these guys."

"Um...I'll try. I mean I think I can…" I said weakly, my voice full of uncertainty.

"That'll have to do." He said and slapped my arm as he took off towards the trunk.

I took a deep sigh to try and reassure myself, it didn't work...I leaned in to talk to Bucky.

"Bucky, tell me what part of the car is stuck on your arm, I may be able to lift it."

Bucky's face contorted in pain when his last attempt to free his arm didn't work. "The top of the window fell in on it. but there's a lot of debris are you sure you can do it."

"Yeah, it'll be just like a game of operation…" I joked then added under my breath, "I always hated that game."

"What's operation?" Bucky asked clearly not understanding the reference. I ignored him as I concentrated on the part of the car Bucky had described. I put all my energy into lifting the bottom of the car. As it lifted I heard Bucky's groan as he ripped his arm out. More bullets ripped into the air. Bucky yelled in pain. Then I realized that by lifting the car the way I did I'd left Bucky even more exposed to the line of fire, he must have gotten hit! I couldn't think about that as Bucky army crawled out of the car. I was just helping him to his feet when a terrible howl came from behind us.

More war cries came from where I'd left Dr. Banner, suddenly a giant green fist came out of no where and crushed the car next to it. "Get down!" I heard Bucky yell as he pulled me to the ground.

The hulk was in full-out war mode, he grabbed the smashed car and flung it towards the direction the bullets came. More bullets rained down on him which only served to make him angrier. The Hulk then jumped over the car wreck and engaged anyone who was stupid enough to shoot him.

I felt a pull on my arm, Nat was right next to us. "We have to get out of here, now!" I looked behind her and saw Clint was making a get away using the Hulk as a distraction. Tony flew out of no where and picked up Steve's motionless body. Bucky and I leaped to our feet. We all followed Nat and Clint, keeping our heads low.

I noticed Bucky was limping, when I looked over his injuries got more severe. Bucky was holding his metal arm trying to keep the bent metal from falling off, blood ran profusely from his leg. However I had no time to think as we rounded a corner, Nat and Clint made sure everyone kept their backs to the wall. Everyone except Tony.

"I'm going to bring Cap to the quinjet, then I'll bring the jet back for you." He spoke through the suit.

"Better hurry, Stark." Nat said. "The Hulk might just turn on us next."

"I'll be back soon." Tony replied as he flew away with Steve.

We could still hear the faint sound of bullets, mostly covered by the roars of The Hulk. I turned to Bucky. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine." He stared into nothing, keeping his face resolute.

"Bucky…?"

"I'm fine!" He repeated more firmly this time. "We need to get back to the helicarrier. The sooner we do the better….Are you hurt?" He asked suddenly.

I was caught a bit of guard. "Um, no. Surprisingly." Everyone was silent, all we could do was wait for Tony to get back.

In the distance the Hulk still roared but fainter this time as if he was moving away. That's a good sign…I thought.

Finally after painfully waiting for what felt like forever the quinjet flew above us. They sent down two rope ladders. Each of us quickly climbed before we reached the inside of the jet we were already flying away. When all of us were safely inside I noticed Cap sitting up on a hospital bed with a bandage around his head. He noticed Bucky trying to get up with his injured leg, Steve immediately went over and helped him onto a bed.

It didn't take long until we were back at the helicarrier...and when we were Director Fury was, as his name suggest, furious! If he wanted Hydra gone before he wanted them eradicated now.

Even though there was no proof it was Hydra it's not hard to figure out. Hydra wants to take us down, to destroy anyone who stands in their way. Right now that's us.

Tony had gone to speak with Fury about a report on what happened while the rest of us were waiting in the med room, Clint and Nat had both gotten fierce cuts from broken glass and Nat got shot in the shoulder. Luckily it wasn't serious. Cap was worse off. He'd gotten a concussion and broke an arm. Bucky's arm on the other hand was seriously damaged. The doctor had said that he couldn't fix a metal arm but even if he could he didn't see how without trading it out for a new one. All of us suffered from bruises or cuts, I could only imagine where Dr. Banner was now...or where the Hulk was.

Bucky sat on one of the beds looking at his deformed arm, the metal had been bent inwards and outwards. Mostly though the arm just looked like a crumbled up soda can. Steve stood beside him talking about what he would do. Bucky didn't know. Meanwhile Nat and Clint were getting fed up with my pacing around the med room.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bruce. I wanted to know if he was okay, or where he was.

"Kyn, just stop worrying. He's been in worse scraps than this."

I sighed. "I know but-" Just then Azura came running inside.

She stopped when she saw us all in bandages. "Oh god. I heard that you'd been attacked! What the hell happened?!"

"We think it was Hydra." Steve spoke up from beside Bucky, which caused Azura to notice Bucky's arm.

"That's looks like a lot more than a bullet wound."

"A car fell on me." Bucky replied bitterly.

Azura walked over to Bucky and sat on the other side of him. "Here I can fix it." She gingerly picked up Bucky's metal arm and turned it over in her hands.

"How?"

"Just watch." She said. Before our eyes Azura put both hands around his arm. She closed her eyes and when she opened them their color changed to silver. Her hair turned the color of steel. Then suddenly Bucky's arm inflated like a balloon. The metal clinked as it moved back into its original place. When she was done Azura's eyes and hair turned back to their original color.

Everyone stared in awe as Bucky began moving his arm again. It looked just like new, not even a dent was on it. He looked up at Azura; "That was amazing." He almost whispered.

"It was nothing." Azura said and stood up.

Then a question formed in my head. "Azura are you okay?"

"What, why would you ask me that? Look at you!"

"Your hair changed color! So did your eyes! Oh my god is that a part of your power? Are you a metamorphmagus like Tonks?"

"Tonks? Who's Tonks?" Steve asked Bucky who shrugged in response.

"Metamorphmagus? Did you make that up?" Nat asked.

"No stupid a metamorphmagus is someone who can change their facial features!" Clint told her. "But I don't think she's like Tonks."

"Whoa, okay, Harry Potter geeks, calm down. They do that when I use my power, the color depends on what element I'm using."

Just then I heard Steve lean down and whisper to Bucky "What just happened?"

~Azura's P.O.V.~

I couldn't believe it when I'd heard everyone else had been attacked. I could've been there...If I'd gone with Bucky instead of kissing him. Ugh you stupid girl! I should've been there! I could've helped. This argument continued in my head for a while, while I walked down the hallway. I wasn't really sure where I was going but I didn't really care. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I could've been there and helped. I wonder what would have happened if I had been there.

Suddenly I walked into the main control room. Fury was there ordering the others around to search for any surveillance of the people who attacked the others. Kynthia, Tony, Natasha and Clint were already on deck. Steve and Bucky must still be in the med room. Kynthia came up to me when she saw me.

"Azura do you know the streets of D.C. well?"

This was sudden where did this come from? "Um...Well yeah I lived with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a long time and used to roam the streets of D.C. why?"

"Can you think of anywhere The Hulk could have gone. He was heading south down main street."

I thought for a minute, mapping out every possible route he could have gone in my head. "The cities too large. It's impossible to tell which way he could have gone. There are too many variables. You're really worried about him aren't you?"

Kynthia looked at the ground. "I guess, I don't know...When I'm stressed I tend to overreact. Maybe I'm just over thinking what could happen to him. Maybe it's because he's my first friend in a long time."

I touched Kynthia's shoulder reassuringly. "He'll be fine. Just relax."

She smiled. "Okay, thanks."

"Sir, I'm not finding any identification on the suspects." One of the crew spoke up, talking about the men who attacked the others in D.C.

"Then look harder. They have to have something on them! A watch, a tattoo! Find something on them and I want it done five minutes ago!" He shouted and everyone in the room turned back to their computers, working furiously to get what Fury said done. The Director turned back to where Tony, Clint and Natasha were.

"It's highly improbable that they'll find something. Those guys were like Taliban women, not an inch of skin showing." Stark said.

"Everyone makes mistakes, we just have to be smart enough to pick it up." Replied Fury.

"Speaking of me," Tony started annoyingly. "I need you to drop me off here." Tony handed him a small piece of paper with numbers on it.

"The coördinates to your house? What do you need to do there Mr. Stark?"

"I may have a way to decipher Hydra's next move. If I have the right technology I'm sure it'll be easy."

"Very well." Fury said, turning around to shout the coördinates to the pilot.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

It was a long ride to Tony's house, about five hours. Considering we had to go all the way from D.C. to Malibu. But in the mean time the Avengers assembled in one of the mess halls. Clint and Tasha kept stealing food off each others plate, neither of them cared. Azura was with us, she seemed to lighten up, just a bit, but it was something. I took this chance to get to know her better. As much issues as I have with my powers and how they keep me from making friends, I knew that the people here would understand. Maybe Azura even had the same problems.

I had to admit to myself I was happy to have gotten the chance to be a part of something new. Still there was something inside me that didn't feel right. The whole reason any of us were here was to save the world from impending doom whenever it should appear. That thought made me a little nervous.

I pushed my thoughts aside while we arrived at Tony's house. When we did arrive we took a quinjet down and landed on Tony's roof. The first person inside was Clint. He opened the door, down the stairs and immediately sat on the couch.

"Jarvis what the heck? Do you just let anyone in?" Tony said walking in behind Barton.

Suddenly a voice came over an intercom. "Only when you're around, sir."

"Whatever, make yourselves comfortable." Tony said walking toward another set of stairs." Suddenly he turned around to face Azura. "Except you." He said accusingly and turned around again.

"Wasn't planning on it asshole." Azura said obviously annoyed. She sat down in a chair and kicked her feet up anyway. I tried to ignore their bickering and instead took a look outside his back porch. Tony's back porch overlooked the most beautiful sunset. After all that happened today, it was a nice refresher. I hadn't noticed Azura came up behind me till I heard the scrape of a wooden chair on the porch. Azura made herself comfortable in a very nice looking Adirondack chair.

"Beautiful isn't it." She said looking at the fading sun. I looked too, the sky was filled with the most brilliant shade of gold mixed in with a large variety of sun shined blood-red in the center, casting its rays and turning the sea below it red. I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life. It wasn't every day I went sight-seeing.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot how pretty the world can be. I lost that under all the hatred and fear."

I looked back at Azura to see her nod in understanding. "The world is a bitter place, filled with evil people. But if you don't look at the good things in life you're never going to enjoy them."

Suddenly Tony came out, walking up to Azura he said. "Do you just disregard everything everyone says?" He sounded annoyed, I saw Azura roll her eyes before she stood up to face him.

"Honestly Tony, get over yourself! You're just a childish brat who wasn't loved enough by Daddy. Did you ever think the world doesn't actually revolve around you?" She spat standing close to him, challenging him.

Tony looked like he was punched in the face. "Actually it does, do you know what I do for a living? The world lives off my inventions. What do you do? Hide in the corner like a scared little girl, because you know everyone will reject if they knew what you really are! I make a fortune out my tragedies, you just sulk in them."

"You wanna show my how you got your fortune, Stark? Come on you can't be all talk!" Azura got closer to him, they both stared each other down like they were in a death match. At this point I couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"Guys, stop fighting...come on can't we just get back to the quinjet?"

They continued like I wasn't even there. "You don't want to fight me little girl. Real power is made. Everything special about you came from a tube. You're nothing but a lab experiment!"

Both Azura and Tony were shouting now. They argued like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't stand fighting, it never leads anywhere but regretted words and stupid feuds. "GUYS! Stop it!" I got in between them trying not to let my power react to my emotions. I underestimated Azura's power and anger because next thing I knew I was flying through the air, over the railing and into the pacific ocean. One fear took over my mind, filled my entire body until all I could do was scream...I can't swim!

~Azura's P.O.V.~

When Kynthia was launched over the railing I knew we'd gone too far. The fights between Tony and I were always bad but this one was the worst. And now I'd gotten someone hurt because of it. Someone I hadn't wanted to hurt, someone I...actually wanted to get close to for once.

I ran to the railing to see the sea below foaming and crashing on the cliff side. When Kynthia didn't come up I knew I had to do something. I kicked my sandals off and threw my jacket on the floor. Stepping onto the railing Tony yelled at me again.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me get the suit, I'll get her!"

"Not enough time!" I shouted back as I jumped. I landed head first twenty feet below. The force of the water stunned me for a while. Thank god my water powers allow me to breathe underwater. I thought as blue hair floated around my face. I looked around for where Kynthia could be. I started to panic, the sea was too dark to find her.

I swam around a bit looking everywhere till I found her floating by the reef. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. I swam as fast as I could, using my power to propel me in the water. I grabbed her hand and kicked upwards. I was surprised when my feet left the surface of the water, But I quickly caught us with an upwards whirlpool which landed us on Tony's now soaked back porch.

I landed awkwardly, with my arm behind my back in a painful way. Once I looked over at Kynthia though it didn't matter. She still wasn't moving. There was probably water in her lungs, I had to get it out. I began pressing down hard on Kynthia's chest.

"Come on! COME ON!" I screamed at her as I panicked. Pushing on her chest wasn't working so I tried something different. I lifted her head, with one hand around her neck I placed the other just above her collarbone, where her pulse should have been. I wasn't sure if this would work, as I've never tried it on anyone before but it was our only hope. I sort of transferred my water breathing power to her. The minute I did she grew blue scally gills that dumped a puddle of water out of them. Kynthia opened her eyes wide, but she panicked. The water breathing power had worked too well and now she was choking on air. I quickly removed my hand, the gills disappeared immediately. Steve and I helped her up as she coughed and regained her breath.

When she stopped choking Tony gave her one of his blankets. She took it gratefully and let Steve help her up. I heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Don't thank god. That was all you Azura." Natasha said as she came to help me up too. Tony threw me a towel. It wasn't exactly a gesture of love but it was something. Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as he lets on.

"Kynthia." I spoke softly. Steve was helping her inside and on the couch. She turned around as I caught up to her. "Can you...can you swim?" I asked.

She stopped and looked down, embarrassed. Slowly Kynthia shook her head. I pulled her into a long hug. She seemed surprised because she didn't move. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe." I muttered into her ear. Kynthia sniffled and returned my hug.

When the shock of it all was over Tony offered Kynthia some of Peppers clothes. "She has too many of them anyway. It's across the hall and on the right." He told us.

"I'll help you!" I spoke up suddenly. "It's the least I can do to make up for this." Kynthia smiled.

"Sure." I went with her to Pepper's room. I helped Kynthia pick out some of Pepper's cloths. They actually fit her nicely. In the process I gave her a wardrobe change. The clothes I picked out looked good on the rack and even better on her. An olive skirt with a beige colored sleeveless shirt. and an olive scarf to top it all off. I added some brown boots that ended just before her knees for effect.

"Thanks Azura." Kynthia said after we were done.

I looked at her. "You shouldn't thank me. I'm the one that did this to you in the first place."

"I know you didn't mean it. It's okay. Besides I got in your way. I just didn't want to hear you and Tony fight like that. I've heard enough fighting for a lifetime."

Kynthia sat down on the bed, head down. I sat down beside her. "Did your family used to fight a lot?"

"Not my family. Not my real family anyway. The first family that adopted me did." I wanted to say something but I didn't know what, so I listened instead. "Almost every night I'd be kept up helpless to do anything but listen to the screams. If I tried to intervene I'd get hurt. So most nights I kept to myself. Locked up in my room where they couldn't get me." As I looked over at Kynthia she was holding back tears and had wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. "Not like it helped though. I wasn't the one being yelled at but my heart still shattered. I just wanted them to stop. It did when my social worker came by three years later. After that I couldn't stay in one home. Most of the time my powers got in the way. I'd hurt someone then get sent away. After my last foster home I'd had enough of fighting. So when one of my step-siblings started something I tried to stop them. The only thing that did was get the house blown up." Kynthia laughed weakly. "It sounds silly but that's what happened. My powers got out of control. So I left and never looked back. I guess when I saw you and Tony fighting I felt like it was happening all over again…" Kynthia trailed off and I knew she was done.

I looked down, I didn't know what to say. Tony annoyed the hell out of me and yet here was this girl who just wanted everything to be okay. "Well, hey. I blew up my house too!"

Kynthia looked at me in disbelief. "What? No way?"

"Way." I laughed. "But Tony started it!"

We both laughed, suddenly a knock came on the door. Tony's voice emanated from the hallway. "You guy's ready to go? Fury wants us back ASAP."

"Yeah we'll be right there." I told him. I stood up and looked at Kynthia.

"Well, let's go kick some butt!" She gave me the biggest smile I'd seen on her.

We got back to the helicarrier quickly after Tony gathered the intel he needed. He explained everything on the ship.

"It looks like after Steve blew up Hydra they disbanded and have organized some pretty sneaky moves to get back in the game." Tony paused while he pulled up screenshots from street cameras. They mostly consisted of politicians or business looking men handing over concealed items through briefcases, shopping bags, purses whatever. At the end the men would lean into each others ears and whisper something. Tony managed to get an audio on one. It was barely heard over the noise from the street but after he removed the primary voices and did a lay over we could all hear it clearly. The voices were saying 'Hail Hydra.' "Someone has been appointing trusted Hydra members in places of power. From this footage I have reason to believe they already have a member in the white house on the president's head council. This man is most likely hiring loyal Hydra members into the senate behind the scenes."

"Can we present this evidence to the white house?" Kynthia suggested. "If they knew there was treachery in their office couldn't they indict whoever it is?"

"Unfortunately there isn't enough evidence. These are all suspicions and nothing solid yet." Fury told us.

Suddenly Tony's computers started beeping like crazy, a red alert flashed across the screen. "I told J.A.R.V.I.S. to alert me if Hydra was on the move."

"Where are they? If it's close we get down there and take them down." Steve interjected.

"It's a big one this time. That member of the head council I told you about, well he's making a move to impeach a popular member of the senate. If he succeeds he'll be able to have any Hydra member to the senate. With two members of Hydra in the senate…" Tony trailed off.

"They can have even more power." Bucky finished.

"There a black sedan travelling south down 95."

"If you take a quinjet you can get there before he arrives at the courthouse." Director Fury informed. "Rodger, Agent Barnes I want to take our new recruits on this mission. They can learn something and they can be of use too."

"I'm sending the coördinates to a pilot. He's staring up the jet. Better hurry." Tony said. Without another word the four of us turned around and headed to the jet. I could tell by the looks in Steve and Bucky's eyes that this was personal for them. They wanted to catch Hydra and annihilate them and they would do anything to make that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

I'd never been in a war before, more than that I'd never even gotten involved in a fight. But as we all loaded into the quinjet I saw how serious everyone was. I'll do my best to help my friends. I promised myself, but I was unsure how much help I'd be. No training, no experience and I had never used my power against other people, at least on purpose. There was no time to think about this though as we descended over the streets of California. On top of a building they landed the quinjet, some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had expected us and helped us out of the jet, down the elevator and into a car to give chase. At the exact all of us got into the car the black sedan we were informed held the Hydra members flew by us. Bucky started the engine and took off a roar, passing cars like crazy to try to close the distance between the cars.

"So what's the plan guys?" Azura asked, not at all bothered by Bucky's crazy driving that was all but getting us arrested.

"Don't get killed." Steve suggested.

"Really? You don't even have a plan?! You're supposed to be Captain freaking America and you don't have a plan!" Azura yelled at him, but I got the feeling it was directed at both Steve and Bucky.

"Still working on it." Steve replied, as he loaded a gun and set the window down. Bucky was getting close to the black sedan now, we were so close I could reach out and touch it. The driver of the black sedan looked over, once he saw Captain America in the passenger and the Winter Soldier driving, both looking particularly murderous he sped up. Bucky did the same.

The car chase quickly turned larger than driving the speed limit. Before I knew it both cars were driving the highway at dangerously high speeds, especially for a highway. Steve pointed the gun out the window, he fired multiple shots into their bumper but they car didn't slow.

Suddenly I had an idea. "Wait a minute!" I shouted and rested my hand on Steve's shoulder.

Both guys looked at me with caution. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe I can stop it." I said and lifted my hand in the direction of the black sedan. I focussed my power on the car. The car wasn't slowing down, still I persisted. If I can blow up my damn house I can stop a fucking car! I cursed in my head and focussed harder. I felt my head start to split as my power was going outside its normal limits. Even for all the effort I put into stopping the car I only managed to make the tire slip. But it was enough. The car was going so fast I made it spin out of control and flip over. It flew over several cars before landing on the other side of the highway. Bucky slid the car to a stop as safely as he could going 90 miles per hour. Bucky and Steve grabbed automatics and walked past the pile up of cars that was forming. Azura and I followed them, I was less than enthusiastic about the way this mission turned out, none the less I followed.

Bucky ripped open the doors with his metal arm till he found the politician bloody and broken on the roof of the car. The Hydra corrupted politician didn't look like he was going anywhere fast. He was alive, surprisingly, but he must have fractured his back because he couldn't move. Bucky put the gun down once no imminent threat was visible.

"We can't get him out without killing him. Those injuries look bad. He has to come out on a stretcher if he's going to live." Steve frowned and set his gun down as well, pondering what to do.

"I can help with that." Azrua proclaimed stepping up to the wreckage. She raised her hands to the car. Then the car split apart over the politician. Before I knew it, he was being lifted in the same slab of metal where he lay. Azura made a makeshift stretcher out of the metal from the car. Azura held him aloft in the air. "What do we do with him?" She asked.

"Well, our first priority should be getting him help. It's better if we take him alive." Just as the words left Bucky's mouth he froze then started shaking compulsively. No one saw the Hydra agent until Bucky collapsed on the ground two taser points stuck in his back. Steve moved quickly grabbing his shield off his back to block two more taser guns headed straight for us. After blocking he threw the shield full force at the Hydra agent only to find she wasn't alone.

Steve may have knocked out the first Hydra agent but more were gathering on the streets. Soon we were surrounded, each member holding a gun to us. "What do we do?" I whispered taking a step towards Steve. I must have set off a chain reaction in the Hydra members because before I knew it there was a flurry of bullets raining down on us.

~Azura's P.O.V.~

If it wasn't for Steve and Kynthia we would have been swiss cheese. Steve tried to shield both of us from the bullets but before he could get to Kynthia she started glowing. Dark blue veins appeared on her skin the same moment the bullets would have hit her. She stood, arms raised and teeth grinding, after stopping the bullets in midair.

It scared me to see Kynthia so triggered like this. It was as if someone flicked a switch inside her that read, 'switch on to activate super monster Kynthia'. There was a pause after the first wave of bullets stopped as the Hydra members stared in awe at Kynthia. It didn't last long, another wave came. Steve kept us safe behind the shield but Kynthia was totally exposed. Still any bullet that came her way stood still in the air, not even touching her.

The dark blue veins grew darker, and we could only watch while Kynthia unfolded the wrath of hell unto them. She turned all the bullets around so they were facing the Hydra members. Still Hydra persisted in giving her more ammo. I guess Kynthia got tired of being shot at because she sent each bullet flying at the Hydra members. Some were smart enough to duck or get behind cover. They continued to shoot at us from safe positions. That didn't stop Kyn though. She reflected each bullet and with each one she just got more infuriated. Kyn gave a battle cry and stomped the ground. With one stomp the pavement collapsed, I'm not sure what she did but next a wave of rubble was pulsing across the ground. It knocked Steve and I off our feet. Before any of us could get up more debris from the wreckage was flung everywhere. It was clear Kynthia didn't care who it hit.

"We gotta get out of here!" Steve cried, I barely heard him though. We tried getting up and running but there was too much carnage everywhere. The whole highway had turned into a war zone. multiple times Steve or I took a brick to the head, despite my aching head and blurred vision I tried to continue on, only to find myself in Hydra's clutches. When a knife was placed to my throat, I looked around for Steve but I didn't find him. My mind raced, I reached up for the knife and bent the metal using my powers. I grabbed rubble out of the air, using the momentum Kynthia gave it when it was sent flying and adding to it. Rubble was a type of rock and easy for me to manipulate. A few of the bricks I'd grabbed hit their mark, sending more Hydra members to their knees. I continued like this until my attacks slowed. My vision was still blurry and the headache was getting worse. It showed when I was fighting, I was getting clumsy and in doing so left openings for attack.

I tried to make up for this lack of energy by increasing the amount of rubble I sent flying. However nothing prepared me for an attack from behind. I didn't even know what hit me as I was on the ground. From my view point I saw Kynthia still fighting, blue veins covering every inch of her skin. I tried to call out to her but everything went black.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

"Kynthia! Get up! C'mon!" I vaguely heard someone shout my name. Before I could open my eyes my head split open. I cried out in pain and clutched my forehead, I could feel it throbbing under my hands. "You're alive! Thank god." Suddenly I recognized the voice. I opened my eyes and tried to see past my dizziness.

Steve was looking at me, one hand behind my back as he helped me up. "What...happened?" I asked him unsure of how we got here.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"The car...the politician's car flipped over. But anything past that is a blur."

"Damn, you sure have some powerful tricks up your sleeve." Before I could ask him what this meant, sirens could be heard wailing down the highway.

~Bucky's P.O.V.~

I woke slowly to the sound of voices. My eyes were the last thing to open before they noticed I was awake. The voices kept talking in Russian, I caught a few things before I opened my eyes.

"This one slipped aways from us for quite some time."

"But we've managed to retrieve him. Anything done to him before can be done again."

"Ah, look he's coming to."

I saw three Hydra scientists standing outside a glass room looking in at me and commenting on my activity. I looked around to see Azura sitting unconscious in the seat across from me. I tried to get up but my arms were restrained. Hydra didn't want to take any risks this time because my metal arm was bound behind my back with steel in such a way that if I moved it a wave of pain would ensue. I tried to call out to Azura, she didn't move. As I looked at her more closely she was bleeding from multiple places on her head and had visible lumps. Dammit! I cursed silently. Hydra's going to make me the winter soldier again. I cringed at the thought of being a merciless killing machine again. But what do they want with Azura? I wasn't given much thought on this as the scientists addressed me in Russian.

"James Buchanan Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier. You've been a naughty boy escaping treatment."

I scoffed. As they addressed me in Russian I replied in Russian "Treatment? You tortured me for years! I was nothing but a pawn for you! But no more! I refuse to become the Winter Soldier again! You can't turn me into that, I will kill you all with my bare hands!"

One scientist turned to the other, "Quite spiffy for one so...compromised."

"You'll be the one compromised when S.H.I.E.L.D. blows your asses out the sky." I threw all the years of hatred I felt for them into that sentence. It must have been effective because the scientists were perturbed. Some took steps back as they conversed quietly with each other.

I tried to hear what they were saying but the whispers would not carry through glass, then the scientists walked away still in conversation. They didn't look back and I didn't bother to see if they did as I turned my attention to Azura. She seemed to be stirring, whether in her sleep or coming out of consciousness I didn't know.

Still I called. "Azura! Wake up, dammit. We have to find a way out of here!"

Azura's head bobbed up and down as she moaned. I kept calling till she spoke to me. "Shut up, you're making my head spin with all that noise." She said grumpily. Her voice was raspy as if her throat were dry."Bloody hell!" Azura cursed and shook her head a little as she came to. "Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Hydra." I told her, she whipped her head around and stared at me fearfully. I answered her question that she didn't ask. "It's okay. We'll get out of here, I won't let Hydra brainwash us."

"Brainwash us!?" Azura repeated throwing shock into the words.

"That's what Hydra does. They use people like pawns to eliminate the ones who would impede their motives."

"And what is their motive? With us I mean?"

"Probably my arm and your abilities." Azura gulped loudly.

"So, you've got a plan right?"

"Hell no." Azura shot me a look that said she'd kill me if we make it out of here. "It's okay though. I made it out of Hydra before I can do it again." Azura gave me a quizzical look and I explained. "Hydra brainwashed me, a long time ago. They froze me in ice to keep me alive and only thawed me when a target needed to be killed."

"Why did they freeze you?"

"Well that's how you keep someone alive seventy years after their reported death." I told her casually, looking around the room to find some way out. The cell we were in was clean as a whistle. There was nothing in here but us and our chains. Suddenly I had an idea but I couldn't say it as Azura spoke up again.

"You were kept alive for seventy years!? Shit don't tell me I kissed a dead guy!"

I gave her a stern look and Azura hung her head apologizing. "I wasn't dead. Just lost an arm." I motioned my head towards the metal arm. Azura got the picture. "And anyway didn't you read the file on Steve and I before you joined? I thought this would be common knowledge to you considering…" I stopped short.

"That I was frozen too?" I nodded, Azura continued. "No besides I don't read." There was an awkward silence in which both of us searched the room for signs of surveillance or escape routes. I came up dead as Azura asked, "How are we gonna get out of here?" Too no one in particular, then I remembered the plan I made from before. It involved her.

"I have an idea!"

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

Steve and I got back to the Helicarrier after being checked out for minor scrapes by ambulance and police. It took a bit of convincing by Steve to get the police to overlook a mission that was classified to everyone but S.H.I.E.L.D.

"It would seem Hydra has captured two or our own." Fury announced as we walked in. "I want all eyes searching for them. Leave no stone unturned!" He shouted and turned to Steve and I. Fury looked at me and sighed. "Whatever you did sure screwed up a lot of our vantage points. As a result of your power the cameras we had trained to your position lost sight."

"Then we have no idea where Hydra was heading with Azura and Bucky?" Steve finished for him and I blushed ashamed I had lost control like that so easily.

"So how can we get them back?" I asked sheepishly.

"I can help with that," A voice came from the doorway. We all turned to see Dr. Banner with his eyeglasses in hand.

"Bruce!" I exclaimed happy to see a friend again. I ran up to him and hugged him. He halfheartedly hugged back. "What happened?" I asked.

"I- uh, the other guy, destroyed a quarter of New York before he ran into the woods." The guilt on Bruce's face was plain as day and heartbreaking to watch.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked before thinking. The answer on Bruce's face was more than I thought there could have been. Before he had to answer though Director Fury interrupted. I was thankful he saved us from my stupidity.

"More importantly, how can you help us." Dr. Banner light up at the chance to find our missing friends.

"Well if we run the cameras-" Bruce went on about surveillance and technical things I didn't understand. I quietly sat back watching the others work and knowing I'd get in their way if I tried to help.

~Azura's P.O.V.~

"This doesn't seem to be a very well thought out plan?" I questioned Bucky after hearing what he told me I should do.

"I'm making it up as I go! Just trust me once we're free we can take them together." I was skeptical of Bucky's motives however there weren't a lot of options and we had to do whatever we could to make it out of here. Bucky thought if I could use my elemental powers to break the metal holding him to the chair he could escape and discard of my plastic bonds. As plastic was something I could not manipulate. Hydra did their research if it was any other mineral we'd probably be out of here already but glass and plastic are my weak points.

The position both of us were in made it hard to get to the metal binding Bucky. I would try to move the metal with my powers but it would tighten around Bucky and make him cry out in pain.

"Keep going!"

"No I'm hurting you!"

Bucky winced and spoke to me through deep breaths. "Just do it!" I started again.

It was difficult to get the positioning right so I could melt the metal with fire yet not hurt Bucky however the later seems to have already been accomplished. I stopped after ten long minutes of screams of pain from Bucky.

"I can't get to the metal without hurting you. Either I dislocate your shoulder or I almost burn you to a crisp trying not to! Theres no other way we can't-"

"Then dislocate my shoulder!"

"Bucky!" I began sternly but Bucky was final. He looked at me with determination and trust. Even though Bucky was panting heavily from the pain I caused him. I didn't want to hurt him but he was right, There was no way I could get to the metal from our positions unless I were to dislocate his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him as I yanked the chain as quickly as I could.

Getting out of the chains seemed to be the most painful part, but not the hardest part about getting out of Hydra's clutches. Bucky and I stood waiting in the cell. I couldn't open the door with my control of elements and Bucky's shoulder was dislocated. When we escaped the chains I destroyed the security cameras. Now Bucky and I were waiting by the door. Someone was going to come in and try to pin us down again when they did we'd be ready.

As expected within thirty minutes, a team of six security guards came rushing to our cell. They consisted mostly of giant brutes that looked like their weight was higher than their IQ.

"I'll take comb-over, giant arms and tinkle. You got the gay trio." I spoke to Bucky talking about the immediate characteristics I noticed in the guards. Bucky didn't seem to understand because he looked at me confused.

"What?"

I sighed, "Just follow my lead." Once the doors of our cell opened the guards tried to overwhelm us but fortunately we were faster than they were. I ducked under Tinkle's arm and delivered a powerful uppercut, jamming his nose dangerously hard into his head. I might have killed him I don't know next thing Tinkle did was fall to the ground face first. Next up was comb-over. This guy seriously needs a new haircut. I thought as I stopped him from moving by manipulating his blood. After all blood is a liquid. Now that comb-over was under my control I used his gun to take out the remaining members of his security team.

Bucky patiently waited for me to finish playing around with my prey. I walked up to him and we silently made our way out the door. Alarms blasted and red lights blared as Bucky and I ran down the hallway of Hydra's headquarters. I ran faster keeping Bucky in sight beside me. But that soon proved easier said than done when we were soon surrounded by Hydra members.

~Bucky's P.O.V.~

I lost sight of Azura after a wave of Hydra members overtook us. I wasn't going back to Hydra that easily, not without a fight. Everything became a blur and the only thought that overtook my mind was Hydra, the tortures they put me through. Everything I'd ever hated about them and more increased ten fold now because they had captured Azura as well. I'm not going back! I'm not going back! I'M. NOT. GOING. BACK! My mind filled with these words until I was shouting them at the Hydra agents as I took them down one by one.

I didn't know what was happening, my body moved on autopilot and next thing I knew I was rocketing down the hallway towards the door to my freedom. I burst out the swinging double doors into the rain. My bare feet were soon caked in dripping mud. Before I left Hydra's base forever I turned back to look for Azura. I called out her name a few times but even if she was close she wouldn't have heard me. The rain and alarms were loud enough but I could barely hear them over the pounding of my heart. I couldn't wait any longer, Hydra was sending more guards after me. If Azura was still inside she had to have been captured.

I was torn between an animal's basic need for survival and loyalty to someone I met a few weeks ago. I had no choice. Hydra was closing in. I grimaced, grabbed my dislocated arm and ran like hell.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

Even with Bruce's help finding Azura and Bucky took a while. I walked with Bruce to the mess hall after he said the computers need time to locate them on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. Bruce and I talked about trivial things, avoiding any conversation relating to Hydra or Azura and Bucky or even S.H.I.E.L.D.

It was hard not to think about everything that was going to shit but it was hard to talk about it. Painful thoughts ran through my mind when I thought about what Hydra could do to them. I remembered Bucky's profile I received when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I dreaded the thought of Hydra doing that to Azura.

Bruce noticed my far off mind and brought me back to earth. "Kynthia? Are you awake in there?"

"Sorry." I mumbled grabbing a fry off my tray. "Just thinking."

Bruce gave an understanding nod, and I knew he did. His profile in particular was full of loss and sadness. "Anything, you wanna talk about?" He asked cautiously.

"No. Not really." I replied my voice cold. I picked up my tray as I stood up. "Let's get back to work. The sooner we find Azura and Bucky the better. I'm not really hungry anyway."

Bruce silently agreed and stole some food to bring with him. I followed him back to his lab where the computer was running a scan for Bucky and Azura.

After a few more minutes of waiting for the computer to track Bucky and Azura, we were notified that Bucky had entered the building. At the same time the computer went off saying that Azura was not found. Every avenger ran down to greet Bucky at the door. I hoped that Azura was with him but when I saw no sign of her my mind started to race.

"Where's Azura? The computer said she wasn't found." I questioned.

"We were separated...I think she got captured. They may have found her tracking chip and took it out." Bucky hissed and sat down grasping his dislocated shoulder. He looked bad, he was pale and barely standing on his feet which were covered with mud. Before I could question him more he was surrounded and unreachable. Bucky was taken up to the infirmary room. The Avengers now stood around where he came in thinking. No one spoke, my mind was too racing with thoughts of where Azura could be.

When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought I'd finally found a place where I could belong, after meeting the Avengers it felt like I would finally make friends who understood me. Thanks to Hydra that was all taken away. I suppose I shouldn't have been so naïve. After all it is S.H.I.E.L.D. a secret government agency tasked with high-ranking life endangering missions. It was foolish to think otherwise. Maybe I don't deserve a family, because of what I was born with I'll never find somewhere I belong. My heart sank and I let out an involuntary sigh. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was, Natasha was standing there with a look of sympathy I'd never seen before in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

~Azura's P.O.V.~

It'd been two weeks since my re-capture, Bucky and I had been separated and I could only hope he made it out. Hydra had major tricks up their sleeve. Anytime I thought they'd tried every form of torture they came back with a new one. Both physical and mental strain sapped my energy every day. Hydra continued to impress me with their creativity.

Every day that came I tried to find escape routes, faults in their security, blind spots in their cameras. If they had any it wasn't where I was being kept. I don't know how I managed it but I escaped. After another long day of grueling torture I suddenly found myself running through the double doors that led outside. I was free, Hydra wasn't stopping me this time, I had to make my way back to the helicarrier and the Avengers.

After two days of running blindly I somehow made it to New York. Well luck must be on my side. I had to admit I thought it'd take longer to get back, but now that I was in New York I could find my way around to Stark Tower. Judging by the looks I received as I stumbled down the streets I didn't look to good. Some people tried to hand me money but I just ignored them.

My head was pounding my feet ached, and something in my gut felt like it was going to spill out any moment. Perhaps it was part of the torture, I felt delirious, still I kept moving. After what felt like hours I arrived at the doors to Stark Tower. There weren't many people there, one I recognized instantly.

"Pepper!" My weak voice called out. My throat was dry and the sound that came out sounded non human. I stumbled over to her. "Pepper. Help."

As I came up to her she noticed me, Pepper looked mortified. She immediately dropped what she was holding and caught me as I fell into her arms.

"Oh my god, Azura!" My strength gave out and I fell to my knees, Pepper was right there though, gathering up some employees to call an ambulance. I was safe now, I could rest now. I thought as I closed my eyes.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

We were notified about Azura almost immediately after Pepper found her. "She's in the ER right now. She seemed really bad, there was blood everywhere." I was on the phone with Pepper, it was on speaker so the other Avengers could hear the news as well.

"What hospital?" Bucky asked. Ever since he came back without Azura he'd been racked by guilt. He blamed himself for not keeping sight of her. Whenever the subject came up though no one blamed Bucky. He had dark circles under his eyes, making it clear just how little sleep he was getting. Bucky had healed rather quickly seeing as his wounds were not as severe having escaped Hydra's clutches as soon as he did.

"Joseph's Memorial Hospital." Pepper replied with a grim voice.

"We should go there. Make sure she'll be okay." Bucky suggested, no one argued. Tony said a farewell to Pepper and hung up the phone. Everyone stood up and was soon out the door headed towards the hospital after filling Director Fury in with Azura's whereabouts.

~Azura's P.O.V.~

I awoke when I started hearing voices all around me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Tony and Bruce talking with the doctor to my left. I felt the bed sink down next to me on my right. I turned my head slightly and saw Bucky and the rest of the avengers.

"Hey guys." I said just loud enough for everyone to hear even though my head ached. Bucky quickly turned and looked over at me as did everyone else. The doctor was going to check on my progress but Bruce said that he would be taking over my well-being from here on out. Everyone's faces seemed to lighten a little when they saw me awake. Except Bucky's, he had a grim expression which I could only guess was guilt.

"Azura…" Bucky began. "I'm sorry." He said but I cut him off by placing a bandaged hand on his.

"It's fine. I escaped right? All on my own too. You don't have to worry."

"We still did though." Tony said quickly as if involuntary. "We're glad you're back."

"I was so worried!" I heard Kynthia's small voice pipe up from behind the others, Clint and Tasha moved so Kynthia was in full view. "Are you okay? How bad did they hurt you?" Kynthia worriedly checked me over.

"I'm fine." I laughed a little which turned into a cough. Kynthia smiled at me, her innocent face told me everything was going to be okay now that I was back.

After a few days, I left the hospital and went back to Stark Tower with the rest of the avengers. I was currently sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. Nothing really seemed to peak my interest so I just shut the TV off. I stretched out on the couch at the same time Bucky walked in.

"Hey." I looked at him and raised my legs to give him room to sit down. Without even thinking, he sat down and I placed my legs on his lap. I could definitely tell something was on his mind. "Are you still brooding about what happened a week ago?"

"...I left you. I knew you were still in there and I left you." He just stared ahead. I sighed and sat up and moved closer to Bucky. He still didn't look at me.

"I would've done the same thing, Buck." I sat straddling his lap so he had to look at me. "You did what you had to do to get away. Don't get upset about it. Look at me..." His puppy eyes finally met mine. "I'm fine. I got out, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-" He started

"No, buts, James. It's over. Hydra can't get us from here." I held his face in both hands to stop him from looking away.

"What's going on in here?" Tony chimed in from the doorway. I quickly slid off of Bucky's lap as Bucky stood up and walked out of the room.

"I was trying to get something through to him, but thanks for interrupting, asshole." I left the room and walked up to the roof.

As I walked through the door to go out to the roof I noticed I wasn't alone up here. This was where Bucky had come after he left the living room. "Sorry, I'll go somewhere else." I turned to go back down the stairs.

"No, Azura wait." I turned back to look at Bucky. "You're right. I did what I had to do to get away. It's just that, I was torn two ways. I wanted to go back and save you, but-"

"Bucky, it's fine." I walked over to him and leaned against the short wall. I looked down at all of the cars and people on the street. It must be hard on S.H.I.E.L.D. to try and save everyone… I was snapped back from my thoughts when a cold, metallic hand was placed on mine. I looked up at Bucky and smiled. We continued to talk and enjoy each others company on the roof until it got dark.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

A few weeks passed and The Avengers continued working for S.H.I.E.L.D. on cases. Azura mentioned an ally to Fury after the first week back. Some man named James Jefferson, apparently this man, as explained by Azura, helped her in the years she left S.H.I.E.L.D. and it wasn't until later she found out he was a U.S. Marshall. She said his skills are good and he'd be an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury trusted her and looked into to getting Jefferson to join S.H.I.E.L.D., after giving him an unknown vigorous test of will.

Jefferson must have passed Fury's test because the next week he was on the helicarrier and working under Agent Romanoff. Nat didn't seem to like Jefferson too much but she put up with him. Of course Black Widow didn't trust anyone, that wasn't her style. I think that's why her and Fury get along. Either way Nat usually had Jefferson do her paper runs and coffee runs. Honestly he wasn't much more than an intern. None the less he took the second class citizen act like a boss. He didn't complain and seemed to be a rather strong silent type. Except when he wants his opinion heard he makes it heard. His opinion was never unappreciated though, Jefferson was smart, cunning, almost too much which made him untrustworthy.

But I wasn't like the others, Nat, Clint or Fury who didn't trust him. I wanted to give him a chance and maybe it was because of my friendly nature or new confidence in controlling my abilities from practices but I approached Jefferson daily trying to gain his friendship. It's been almost a week and so far he didn't like me, Most of the time I can't tell if I'm annoying someone with my persistence in becoming their friend or if they just don't like being talked to. I like to assume the later though.

Today just like all the other days we were sitting in the mess hall eating dinner and chatting. Steve and Bucky were swapping war stories while Tony and Bruce talked science next to Clint, Nat and Azura having a badass conversation on fighting tactics. I reduced myself to talking with Jefferson who sat a little ways away from the others. In fact he sat at a completely different table, alone. I took my tray over to him and sat down.

"Why are all alone over here?" I asked, Jefferson barely spared me a passing glance before sipping his coke and looking away. "There's plenty of room at our table why don't you come sit with us?"

"I don't think they like me very much." He replied bitterly and in a small voice.

"Well they won't like you unless you give them a chance too." I smiled hoping it was enough to get him to open up.

He looked at me and his cheeks flushed. Suddenly he became very interested in his burger. "I-i don't like approaching people very much." He said shyly.

I laughed, perhaps I'd finally gotten to the real him. He was shy but he cared about appearing smart, which wasn't hard for him, not to mention the talks I'd heard from Bruce and Tony about him. Apparently his physical records were off the charts, they'd specified on how they'd never seen anyone handle that much stress on their body and do so with flying colors. So far Jefferson was a man who deserved respect, which I was more than willing to give.

"It's okay. I'll help you."

~Azura's P.O.V.~

Jefferson was quickly winning over the Avengers trust. He and Kynthia were becoming good friends. I am currently sitting in the mess hall with Jefferson. Everyone else is out doing their Christmas shopping for their Secret Santa. I had no idea how I'd do mine, seeing as the person I got was Tony. I didn't have a clue what Tony wanted, or rather cared. How was I supposed to buy a gift for someone I never got along with.

Jefferson brought up a case file he obtained from a mission done within Hydra's boundaries. I didn't know much about the case as I hadn't gone with him. Fury had told Jefferson he wanted him to do this mission and only choose people Jefferson trusted to go with him. He handed me a pile of papers and started talking on the case.

"Hydra is still infiltrating areas of influence." He spoke blankly, all business. I nodded a reply and he continued. "The time is getting closer, I need you to finish the job you were assigned."

"I'll have everything ready by tonight. Meet me in the labs at midnight." After concluding the meeting place and time, Jefferson and I parted ways until tonight came around.

Out of the mess hall I was about to start preparing everything I needed for the mission when a red alert flashed on the tv screen of my room. Fury's voice came over the intercom.

"All agents report to the field! Now motherfuckers!" I knew something was seriously wrong for Fury to be making the intercom call. I frowned, picked up my things then headed to the field room where Fury and the rest of the Avengers were waiting.

"Fury, whats wrong?" Cap started saying Bucky trailing behind him as they ran into the room.

"We think Hydra has infiltrated the helicarrier." Fury said impatiently while he barked orders to some agents.

"Again?" Romanoff retorted.

"There's a breach in security down in sector B. We've closed off every sector leading to sector B when gunshots were heard."

"How many?" I asked.

Fury turned to me then replied with a sour face, "Enough." He turned to the screens behind him. "All communications to that area have stopped as well. Either coms are down or everyone on shift there is dead."

"How could Hydra have infiltrated the helicarrier? My security systems have been running since I got on board, If someone suspicious got in J.A.R.V.I.S. would detected them." Said Tony.

"We don't know how." Fury said impatiently. "What matters now though is getting down there and eliminating Hydra." The Avengers nodded their agreement, Fury continued. "Sector B will be opened long enough to allow you access after that it closes. We'll need a way to communicate everyone take these." Fury handed us small ear pieces each linked to each other. "Sector B has four wings. I suggest you split up and cover more ground. Agents Rogers and Barnes, take the north wing, agents Barton and Romanoff, south wing. Jefferson and Stark take the east wing."

"So that leaves us...?" I began

"The west wing." Kynthia finished moving to stand beside me.

"What can I do?" Dr. Banner asked fumbling his glasses more than usual.

"I need you here working tech. We don't have any time to lose. I'll be damned if Hydra gets the advantage on us again!" Fury shouted finally and every Avenger split up in their teams and hurried to their assigned wing.

"How do you think they got in?" Kynthia asked me, almost breathless as we sprinted down the stairs three at a time.

"The only way they could is if they were already on board."

"You mean masquerading as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?"

"Exactly." The conversation ended when we reached the closed door that lead to Sector B, West Wing. I contacted Fury; "Stark and Rose in position." I contacted Fury and soon heard my team members report their positions as well. When everyone was ready the door opened.

Sector B was a mess, the more we walked around the more we noticed about it that was wrong, missing or broken. Glass splattered the floor dangerously, some bullet holes could be seen on the walls or in more intact places of windows.

Kynthia and I crept silently, peeking around every corner with our guns. The west wing was dark, someone must have tampered with the control panel because every light was off or flickering. Some light was provided by emergency lights but the faint red glow did little to alert them of enemies nearby.

"Stay close." I warned Kynthia, no sooner had I said that then we came across a fallen agent. I would have checked for a pulse but the puddle of blood and multiple gunshots to his chest and head told me everything. "Found the first casualty." I said under my breath.

"Look there." Kynthia pointed to a spot beside the puddle of blood. It was obvious there had been more than one agent here, whether they were Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn't know but they left a blood trail. Kyn and I followed it into the next room where S.H.I.E.L.D. kept sensitive information and evidence from case files. The lights flickered as we entered.

Both of us moved as silently as possible keeping our guns at the ready and following the blood trail to the back of the room. Loud gasping breaths could be heard coming from behind a knocked over shelf, we rounded the corner to see an agent on the ground bleeding profusely. He was the one who had left the trail of blood. Kynthia instantly ran to his side but something about the room and where we found the agent made me skeptical.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jefferson, he was peeking from behind a shelf behind us. He didn't say anything his presence was all that I needed.

"Azura help me. I think this guy's S.H.I.E.L.D. we gotta save him!" She called to me but I didn't budge. Slowly I held up my handgun. "Azura!" She turned around now, her face blanched when she saw my gun. "What are you doing? He's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent we have to help him."

"Oh honey…" I whispered. She saw the glint in my eye and backed away fumbling for her gun, "You're the one who'll need help." I shot two bullets into both her arms. She screamed, another two bullets in her legs and she was down. She tried desperately to move her wounded arms to her earpiece, I put a heel on her wrist, digging it into her skin and causing blood to run down.

Kynthia began hyperventilating. I smiled at her enjoying the look on her shocked face. Her eyes begged why but she was too scared to make a sound now.

"Hail Hydra, bitch!" I shot the last bullet straight to her chest, a killing blow to her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

~Bucky’s P.O.V.~

“Steve, look out!” I shouted grabbing the gunner with my metal arm and throwing him the ground before putting a bullet in his head. Steve was fighting a group of Hydra, his shield bouncing everywhere.   
When his shield came back Steve and I ducked behind a pressurized air tank, the sniper was still after us. We had to find the snipers location before he could kill us. Steve panted; “Where the hell did all these Hydra members come from?”  
“They had to have been inside S.H.I.E.L.D. the whole time.”  
“Fury? Fury!?” Steve shouted into his earpiece. A response came seconds later heard over all the earpieces.   
“Communication with Agent Rose and Jefferson’s teams have stopped. Stopping Hydra is no longer a priority!” Agent Hill’s voice said.   
“Hill?” Steve asked. “Where’s Fury?”  
“Hydra found it’s way onto the field!” Grunts and faint screams could be heard through the earpiece on someone else’s end, gunshots were heard almost drowning out Agent Hill’s voice. “Find Rose and Stark and bring them back! I repeat find Rose and Stark’s teams! We have to keep Hydra from taking over the helicarrier!”  
“Roger!” Steve and I shouted, in sync with Romanoff and Barton.   
I dared to lift my head over the cover of the tank when the shooting stopped, I was in the wrong as a bullet almost killed me. The tank was dented and the pressurized air ran out of the tank, loud whistling ringing in my air as a result.   
“To the back of the room, around the tanks and to the west wing!” Steve directed, I nodded. He held up a hand counting down with his fingers from three. When the last finger went down we blasted away from the tank. Just barely escaping the rain of bullets, when we were clear of the room we both run as fast as we could to the west wing.   
Azura kept crossing my mind as we ran. Her com must be down...otherwise she would have contacted someone if something went wrong...There’s no guarantee shes in mortal danger but if her com are down and they way things are here… I had to stop myself before I went to far with the thought. I thought about best case solutions to why neither Azura or Kynthia didn’t answer the com...none came to mind.   
Bracing for the worst but hoping for the best, Steve and I entered room after room in west wing. There were less Hydra members here than anywhere else, that could be good and bad. We came across a dead Agent and followed a blood trail, most likely Azura and Kynthia had followed it too.   
Steve saw her before I did, he ran to Kynthia and checked for a pulse. “Still alive…” His voice trailed off implying what could happen if we didn’t get her to a doctor soon. I looked around for Azrua...but she found me first.  
Hands wrapped around my neck, they felt threatening but when I saw it was a wide eyed Azura I dropped my guard.  
“Azura! Thank god you’re okay?”  
“What happened?” Steve questioned still hesitant about picking up Kynthia unless they had a plan on the best route to take her to safety.   
Azura was breathing quickly and her eyes looked fearful but there was something missing about her. For someone who obviously had been through a fight and seen her best friend dying on the ground she was oddly calm. No tears were visible, and her face seemed relaxed.  
“I-I don’t know...Hydra...I don’t know! It all happened so fast!” She tried to make her voice sound believable and even clinged to my shirt desperately.  
I pushed her away from me and pulled out my gun.  
She looked honestly shocked. “Bucky…” She tried to take a step forward but I stopped her.  
“You’re Hydra.” I whispered to her. Her face fell to the ground then came back up with a smile.  
“Well, guess you know now.” Her evil grin unfolded. She looked at me challengingly. I held my gun firm but my metal arm gave out when I felt her powers warping the metal. Seeing as the machinery was connected to my nerves to allow full movement it hurt like a son of a bitch, enough to make me drop my weapon and cringe.   
Steve tried to rush her with his shield but she pushed him back as easily as she bent my arm. Using my other hand I picked my gun up and aimed at her but hesitated. If Azura really is Hydra then I have no other choice...NO! I refuse to believe she’s doing this willingly. Hydra created the monster she became just like they created the Winter Soldier. Instead of killing shots I aimed for her legs, or something to cripple her. The three bullets I’d fired though didn’t penetrate skin, they were stopped in mid air and flung back at me with lesser force than a gun but enough force to seriously injure.   
I felt a sharp pain go through the right side of my chest and I was brought to my knees instantly. “BUCKY!” I heard Steve shout before racing after Azura without his shield.   
He must have been intimidating because Azura turned tail and ran. Before they got too far down the hallway Azrua turned back around and Steve stopped mid sprint. I watched as Steve stood still and awkward. I wondered what he was doing when Azura spoke.  
“Blood is a liquid...I control liquids.” She smiled evilly again than used her power to blow Steve away. He landed on me and we both rolled on the ground. When we got back up she was gone.

~Azura’s P.O.V.~

After escaping from Cap and Bucky I made my way towards the Hydra members, stationed ahead. I switched the earpiece with a Hydra com but kept it in case we needed to spy on their communications. Most likely once Cap and Bucky report their evidence to S.H.I.E.L.D. intel they’ll destroy the com line but it could be of use for now.   
I met Jefferson halfway to my Hydra teammates. He fell into step beside me, not bothering to say a word.  
I started the conversation when I saw that he wouldn’t. “The plan was enacted too soon.”  
“‘Too soon’ is irrelevant. The plan had to unfold eventually, we were in a better position when Fury doesn’t suspect us yet. Though I fear that may have already happened.”  
“Fury doesn’t trust anyone, don’t take it personally.”  
“Not only that, I caught him rifling through my case files, and that mission I did with the Hydra members I choose a while back, that wasn’t a coincidence. I believe the Director was sizing me up, to see how good I am and what members I would choose in case we turned out to be Hydra he’d know who I trusted with my life.”   
“That’s quite an assumption?”  
“Well it’s not wrong. Every member I took with me is now unreachable. They have either been killed or captured.”  
I laughed. “So Fury knew all along?”  
“It would seem so.”  
“Damn, that man is too good for his own well being.”   
“Let’s just keep moving.” Jefferson pressed ahead and before too long we met up with other Hydra members. They aimed their guns at us then relaxed when we showed our allegiance to Hydra.  
“Lieutenant Azura?” The leader of current mission came up to me, saluting in the famous Hydra fashion then reporting his success in taking out Agents Romanoff and Barton.  
“Good job, once the Avengers are taken care of we can take the helicarrier. Jefferson!” I called him back to my side. “What happened to Stark?”  
“Left unconscious in the storage room in Sector B.”  
“Good. Let’s carry out our orders.”   
I watched as every Hydra member grabbed their weapons and picked up the makeshift base. Hyra was ready to take over, and we were starting with the helicarrier.

~Bucky’s P.O.V.~

Luckily the bullet wasn’t a killing shot, it hit me in the shoulder, well away from my heart. After Azura escaped I was livid.   
“I’ll take out every last Hydra member with my bare hands!” I swore balling my hand into a fist.  
“We can do that later, right now we need to get Kynthia somewhere safe and get her treated.” I sighed knowing Steve was right. I let my fist fall to my side and walked with Steve back to Kynthia.  
When we got back to her she was...glowing? A red aura surrounded Kynthia and I almost thought it was some sort of side effect of her power when she started disappearing.   
“What! No! Kynthia!” Steve shouted running to her, when he knelt down though his hands went straight through her body. “What’s happening?” Steve was thoroughly confused as was I when we watched Kynthia dissolve along with the red aura.   
When Kynthia was completely gone and the room was quiet and dark again neither of us said anything. We were both too stunned by what happened to move a muscle.  
A few minutes of pure confusion and we were startled back into action by a series of gunshots in our direction. I looked behind me to see a glimpse of Hydra with a machine gun before Steve pulled me away. Once again we were under fire just barely staying alive by using cover. Steve had his shield again but I couldn’t use my metal arm like this, when I looked closer something looked wrong with Steve’s shield. I pointed it out, and Steve looked at the metal. Azura must have melted it because the ends were folded over and the paint chipped and warped. It was hardly usable as anything but a shield. There was no way Steve could throw it at enemies like he always does.  
I cursed in my head and thought of solutions to this. There was no where to go, we were at the back of the room with the only exits blocked by Hydra.   
Today must have been our lucky day, I noted, as Black Widow swung from the rafters taking out a few Hydra members while the rest were shot by arrows. I couldn’t believe our luck when all the Hydra members were taken out.  
“Remind you of Budapest yet?” Romanoff joked while she walked towards where Cap and I stood.  
“Thanks for the save.” Steve said then got straight into business. “Have you seen Tony?”  
“No we thought he’d be here.” Clint replied.   
“What about Jefferson?” I asked. Both assassins shrugged.   
“Any word from Fury?” Asked Romanoff.  
“Not since before everything went south. That’s not our problem though, Azura is Hydra.”  
Romanoff scowled and Clint showed little interest, cleaning his arrows but stopped when I told him one of ours was now Hydra.   
“How?” Romanoff asked.  
“I think she has been since we were captured.” I concluded.  
“Then that would mean the asshole she recommended to Fury…?” Clint trailed off and Natasha swore.  
“I never trusted that shifty bastard. If he’s Hydra then we need to go find Tony.”  
“Agreed.” We all voiced our agreement and followed Nat and Clint down a long hallway towards east wing where Tony was sent with Jefferson.  
“Hey where’s that golden eyed telepathic girl?” Clint asked nonchalantly while he ran beside me down the hallway.  
Steve and I shared a confused look then; “We’ll try to explain it later.” Clint didn’t seem to accept this as an answer but none the less didn’t question it.

~Kynthia’s P.O.V.~

Darkness is what my eyes opened up to, or at least I think I opened my eyes though it was hard to tell with no indication of where I was. I blinked a few times and each time the was nothing but darkness. I began to panic fearing I’d gone blind though with nothing to cause it I was scared and confused.   
I couldn’t move my arms or legs, if I tried pain would shoot up my entire body. It wasn’t until something began to glow on the horizon that I knew I still had my eyesight.   
Three strange figures came into my line of sight, the light they seemed to be carrying offering me a chance to look them over. Each adorned some sort of cloak and body armour under it, I wasn’t sure what these parade entertainers were doing but they came close to me and shined the light in my eyes. I grimaced, my eyes closed but I tried to keep them open to see who was there. Golden blonde hair and a red cloak filled my vision until the overwhelming pain and light sense knocked me unconscious.

“There is no doubt it is her. Runi will turn their head in the war when they see we’ve returned their princess.” A gruff deep voice came to me through a tube, I listened for a while before I opened my eyes. My whole body ached and I had to keep myself from falling asleep again while I listened.  
“And where do you think Asgard will stand when Runi claims we have kidnapped their princess? We do not have many allies and what few we do have will turn away from us should we be accused as kidnappers.” A female voice countered.  
“There’s no reason for Runi to think we have kidnapped her. We will present her as a peace offering, it’s the best option we have at ending this war right now.” The voices went on talking but I wasn’t following any of it. Asgard…? Wasn’t that in the file on the attack on New York from alien forces? Something about God's coming to earth. I thought that was a fluke report though? A million thoughts raced through my mind. Jeez, one minute I’m fighting Hydra and the next I’m caught up in some cheap Asgardian cosplay event...Hydra...AZURA! When I remembered how she had betrayed me I shot up instantly. My head swam with dizziness which only increased when hands were placed around my arms to try and steady me. I resisted, not fully knowing what I was rejecting. In an attempt to crawl away I ended up falling off a large bed. I backed myself into the corner of the room and pulled out my gun pointing it at whoever was in front of me.   
My vision swam and I could hear slurred voices. When my senses came back to me the dizziness decreased, standing in front of me was two giantly terrifying soldiers with full golden body armour holding spears to my chest. The sight only made me more frightened and I raised the gun higher aiming for a place somewhere in their helmets.   
Suddenly someone stood between them so suddenly I automatically fired. The sounds of the gun hurt my ears and I screamed. The gun clicked off after a few bullets and it was jammed, I tried to fumble it as I kept a watch on the soldiers. The man between them had surprised me even more, he had taken three bullets to the stomach but got up as if he’d taken a punch to the stomach instead three bullets.   
“Please,” He began. “This doesn’t have to get violent.”  
“Who the hell are you?” I demanded now holding my jammed gun uselessly.   
“Let me help you back up and we can talk.” He offered a hand but I didn’t take it. Instead I braced myself against the wall and tried to stand. I’d forgotten both my legs were shot up and the pain sent me to my knees again. This time I let large rough hands lift me up gently and help me over to the bed I was laying on before, the bed was reduced to a mass of sweaty, bloody upturned sheets. My blood… I realized then my hands tenderly felt the bandages on my chest, wrapping up my breasts and covering the area the bullet penetrated. I gulped nervously when I realized how close the bullet had gotten to my heart, if not straight over it, and how lucky I must be to still be alive.   
“You must be Kynthia Qamara Rose?” He asked for clarification. I stared at the blonde haired giant in confusion.   
“How would you know my name? I’ve never even seen you before…” I trailed off waiting for an explanation. But it wasn’t offered by the blonde, instead a black haired young girl with purple eyes stepped up.  
“Because you are the rightful heir to the planet Runi’s throne.” She began, the girl was pale and wore almost all black. She unlike everyone else here seemed to be adorned with less alarming colors but she still wore body armour and a large hilt of a samurai sword extended from the top of her head. “Planet Runi and Asgard have been at war for a long time, ever since the infant princess went missing. Runi seems to think Asgard had something to do with that. However if we offer you as a peace treaty we may be able to end this perilous war.”  
“And if I say no.”  
“What reason would you have? Runi is your family, your home planet. Do you care nothing for the planet you were born of?” The blonde male questioned, this made me angry.  
“Why should I!? I didn’t grow up there? I grew up on earth with terrible parents, always living in fear of my powers! If this planet Runi is upset about losing their ‘princess’ then they shouldn’t have sent me away in the first place!”  
“So Runi is the reason behind your disappearance? Why would your own people cast you out?” The black haired questioned.  
“Hell if I know! All I know is that some random woman found me when I was a year old and sent me to foster care.” I crossed my arms and looked away from the two warriors in front of me. They both shared quizzical looks then addressed me again.   
The blonde one bowed and said; “Princess Kynthia Qamara-Rose, I, Thor Odinson of Asgard, offer you my full services in the quest to discover the secrets of your past.” I was caught off guard by the mans chivalry and sudden kindness, after all I did shot him three times.  
Next the black haired one bowed; “Princess Kynthia Qamara-Rose, I, Danny May of Asgard, offer you my full services in the quest to discover the secrets of your past.” If Thor’s declaration of servitude caught me off guard Danny’s did it in. Until now they had both held an air of royalty that demanded respect. Now they were bowing...to me? What the hell is going on?


End file.
